Demon Tag
by YukueFumei
Summary: Natsume meets a youkai that wants to play a game. Even though Natsume refuses, he still gets caught up in the game.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I finished reading the Natsume in a bottle arc (manga ch. 50 or something) and wrote this fanfiction shortly after. I was too lazy and too uncertain of my story to upload it here on fanfiction, but due to my new year's resolution to start sharing my stories with others, believe me I have written a lot in this past year, I decided to upload this.**

**Please let me warm you in advance, this story is cheesy, unoriginal (I bet someone beat me to this 'disappearance' concept), probably badly told and problems are solved too easily (at least in my opinion). So why bother reading? Trashy novels seem to sell quite well, so why not try a trashy (short) fanfiction? Enjoy!**

**This story will contain hints of shounen ai in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.**

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Toukou's voice came from downstairs. "If you don't wake up soon, you'll be late!"<p>

"I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back as I finished putting on my uniform. I glanced once again at the window making sure it was unlocked. Last night Nyanko-sensei hadn't come home from drinking with his friends, which was unusual. Normally he would enter my room in the middle of the night, deliberately making a lot of noise to wake me up. I found myself staring at the empty room. Without Nyanko-sensei the room seemed even more empty than usual.

"Takashi!" Toukou called again.

"Coming!" I answered, stumbling down the stairs almost as if to prove I really was going downstairs.

"I'm off to school!" I called to Toukou and Shigeru as I opened the front door. I immediately froze at the sight of a shadow that was being casted on the ground in front of the entrance. It was too big to belong to a human.

Ever since I was small, I have sometimes seen strange things. As others cannot see them, they are most likely what you would call youkai.

Without looking at the youkai that was blocking the morning sun, I quickly started walking.

"Hey!" a deep voice called behind me. I immediately knew that the youkai had taken notice of my startle otherwise he wouldn't have called out to me.

I ignored him, walking even faster. I heard him come after me, his big body was dragging over the ground. When I was a kid I would have been scared to death by being followed, but these days it happened so often, I couldn't even remember when I started to get used to it.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Silence, just the dragging sounds and the sounds of my quick footsteps.

"Hey! Human! Listen to me! Hey!"

Ignore him, I told myself. He is irritating you on purpose to get your attention.

"Hey little girl!"

"What do you want!" I finally snapped, turning around to face him. I completely forgot I was walking down one of the busier streets of the village. My exclamation earned me a lot of stares, one of the reasons I often avoided this route even though it was the shortest way to school. I stared at the youkai, taking in the image. His entire body looked like a shadow, the only difference was that he was solid. Like most youkai he was wearing a mask. This one had chosen a white mask in the shape of fox, complete with angry yellowish-orange unseeing eyes. Instinct immediately told me to get away from this dangerous fellow.

"Do you want to play a game?" His voice sounded a lot more ominous than when I didn't have a image of him.

"I don't have time to play," I answered, continuing my way. "Find someone else to play."

"Let's play demon tag!" The youkai seemed to have stayed behind. At least I didn't hear him following me. Suddenly I felt him touch my back as he ran past me, almost smacking me to the ground.

"You're it!" The words seemed to swirl around in the gust of wind he left behind in his tracks. For his size he was surprisingly fast.

"I'm not going to play tag," I mumbled, relieved that he finally left.

Without any further hindrances I reached school, where I changed my shoes at the entrance on autopilot.

"Good morning Nishimura!" I called, catching a glimpse of him at the end of the hall way

Nishimura ignored me, walking towards the stairs. Maybe he didn't hear me? I shrugged, I would meet him in the classroom anyway. I hurried down the hallway as the bell rang.

I arrived at the class room at the same time as Mr. Kaneguchi, my history teacher.

"Good morning," I said politely.

Mr. Kaneguchi entered the class room without greeting me. I stared after him, he hadn't even given me a sign that he had seen or heard me. Something was off, the always friendly Mr. Kaneguchi wouldn't ignore one of his students. With an ominous feeling I entered the classroom, sitting down at my desk.

"Good morning everyone." Chatter in the classroom quickly faded, class was starting. Mr. Kaneguchi sorted some papers on his desk, his usual routine when taking attendance. "Aizawa Yuki…"

"Here!" Yuki raised her hand as she answered.

I glanced around the classroom, unconsciously looking at the tiny youkai that had made their home of this classroom. Nothing seemed out of place as Mr. Kaneguchi ran down the list.

"Takashi, Natsume."

"Here!" I answered putting my hand in the air.

"Takashi?" Mr. Kaneguchi looked up, as well as several other people who turned their head in my direction. "That's strange, he rarely takes a day off," Mr. Kaneguchi mumbled as he scribbled something down. "Goto Ai?"

I was stunned. I must have looked ridiculous with my hand still raised in the air. I had answered loud and clearly. Mr. Kaneguchi should have seen me when he looked up from his list. On top of that I had greeted him at the door! Slowly it dawned on me, for some reason I had become invisible. I finally lowered my hand, in my mind tracing back my memory. When had I become invisible? Toukou and Shigeru had talked to me during breakfast, so it must have happened on my way to school.

"That youkai!" I yelled. I jumped out of my chair.

Classmates started whispering. "Did you see that? That chair moved on its own!" and "How scary! Do you think it's a ghost?"

Apparently I wasn't just invisible, but people couldn't hear me either. I felt panic welling up inside me, this was definitely bad! I ran out of the classroom, slamming the door and shutting out the screams of my classmates with it. From their point of view the door had opened and closed on its own, but at the moment I couldn't care less about my surroundings. I had to find that youkai.

Horrifying thoughts ran through my head as I ran down the hallway. What if I couldn't find that youkai? Maybe Nyanko-sensei knew how to break this spell, but what if he didn't know? What if this spell was too powerful even for Nyanko-sensei? Would I stay invisible forever? Would I disappear from the human world just like this? In any case, the only thing I could do for now was to look for that youkai and ask him to lift this spell.

* * *

><p><strong>隠れ鬼ごっこ<strong>**(Kakure Onigokko) is a Japanese variant of Tag. As the name says, it is a combination of Hide-and-Seek (Kakurenbo) and Tag (Onigokko). It is played by choosing one child as 'Demon', while the other children will hide to avoid capture. The demon has to look for the children and tag them when found.**

**If I'm not too busy celebrating Natsume 4th season I will upload the next chapter within next week. Until then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks for all your kind reviews! I love reading them! **

**Please enjoy the second chapter!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.****

* * *

><p>"Hey! Come on out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I had been searching the forest the whole day, without result. "I'll play your game, so show yourself!"<p>

If that youkai was playing Demon Tag I knew it was hopeless to call out for him. But, it was better than not trying at all. Between my own footsteps I suddenly heard a noise that didn't belong to the forest. I stood still, listening intently, it was a voice and it seemed to approach me. "…that old lady earlier, she was on her way to the shrine."

"Really? Let's go check the shrine, maybe she left those delicious apples again!" A second voice answered.

I didn't move as the owners of the voice came in sight, youkai. They didn't seem like a bad bunch.

"Hey," I approached them. "I'm looking for a youkai, that looks like a shadow wearing a fox mask. Have you seen him around?"

"Yeah, those apples were really good. We should think of a way to thank that old lady, maybe a good luck spell?"

I was nailed to the ground, the youkai had ignored me. They passed me, missing my arm by a whisker.

"Hey!" I said again, my voice wavering. The youkai didn't turn around. Feelings of fear that I had been trying to suppress got the upper hand as I stood there, unmoving. Even youkai couldn't see me. I was invisible to both, humans and youkai. I realized that until now, even if I got stuck in a hopeless situation, I always had been able to dependent on youkai for help. But, this time I was completely on my own. That youkai from this morning had completely erased my existence with just one touch!

It was like a sinkhole had opened up beneath my feet. Under normal circumstances finding a certain youkai was almost impossible, even if you took the help of other youkai into account. This time I couldn't even ask for help. I couldn't rely on Nyanko-sensei, my friends or youkai. And as if the situation wasn't bad enough already, this youkai was hiding from me! Playing his stupid game of Demon Tag.

I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees. I was exhausted from running around, it was time to start using my brain. Think, I told myself. Think of a plan! But my mind was clouded with these miserable feelings. I had never felt this alone in my whole life. Until now there had always been someone I could talk to, be it meaningless exchanges of words with people or youkai.

I didn't know how many hours had passed when I finally lifted my head from my knees. It was almost dark and I was sitting in the middle of a forest with no plan. I had to get out of this forest before I couldn't see where I was heading. Maybe Nyanko-sensei was already waiting for me in my room. Maybe, just maybe, he was powerful enough to see through this cloak of invisibility. As I wanted to get up I heard that sound again. The sound that had made me lift my head in the first place. A sound that didn't belong to the sounds of the forest. Not even daring to breathe I listened for it.

A voice! I quickly got to my feet, uncertainly taking a few steps towards the sound.

"Hey!" It took me a few more steps to realize I was walking in the right direction, the voice was getting louder.

"Natsume!"

I felt tears welling up inside me, filling my eyes with water. I had clearly heard my name. Someone was looking for me! Someone was worried about me. Someone was missing me! I felt terrible for making people worry, but at the same time I felt incredibly happy. As a kid I had often felt invisible, thinking no one would worry if I had gone missing. Right now I was invisible, but I was being missed. It felt like proof that I wasn't alone anymore.

"I'm here!" I yelled while running towards the voice. I knew no one could hear me, but it felt better than not answering at all.

"Natsume! Where are you!" The voice sounded really close now. I came to an halt as I almost bumped into the boy who was looking for me. Even in the fading sunlight I recognized that tall figure with dark hair.

"Tanuma?" We were standing in a meadow, for a few seconds I thought Tanuma could see me. He looked me straight in the eye before he turning his back on me, instantly crushing all my hopes that the spell might have been lifted. Tanuma had probably sensed my presence.

"Natsume!" Tanuma yelled again.

I had to let him know he had already found me, but how? Frantically I looked around for something useful. I picked up twig, testing the ground with my shoe. The sand seemed loose, which meant that I could write in it with the twig.

"I'm here," I wrote, my handwriting looking very messy.

"Please notice! Turn around! Please!" I prayed out loud as Tanuma once again yelled my name in the opposite direction. Tanuma took a step in the opposite direction. Alarmed by this I reached out my hand, without thinking I grabbed Tanuma at his shoulder. I noticed my hand was trembling, afraid that Tanuma would leave. To my astonishment Tanuma defensively shrugged my hand off.

"Who's there!" Tanuma took a few steps back, but he had turned around.

Startled I almost took on a defensive attitude too. I hadn't expected to be able to touch humans. I had figured out pretty soon that I was able to touch objects, it had been obvious during class this morning, but I had assumed I couldn't touch humans. Recovering from my astonishment I took hold of Tanuma's arm, trying to drag him towards my writing. Being able to touch objects and humans, at least I had been given one useful tool for this game.

"What do you want!" Naturally Tanuma put up a fight as I used everything I had to pull him in my direction.

"Over here! Look at the ground!" I grunted, but Tanuma was refusing to move. I gave up, this wasn't working. I picked up the stick again.

"It's me, Natsume" I wrote beneath my other message.

I felt relieved as Tanuma's eyes widened at the message. "Natsume? Is that really you?"

"Yes!" I answered, before realizing Tanuma couldn't hear me. "This is such a pain!" I complained as I erased the first message with my foot, writing down the answer.

"Why can't I see you?" Tanuma asked a bit wary, confusion written all over his face. "Why can't you talk to me?"

"Youkai," I wrote down, hoping it was a sufficient explanation. Writing down the whole story would be too troublesome and take too much time.

"How can I be sure you're not a youkai, trying to trick me?"

I stared at Tanuma, he was clever as always. How was I supposed to answer?

"What day of the week was it when we first met?" Tanuma continued, asking a more specific question. I suppose I wasn't expected to answer his previous question.

I still remembered that first day we met. We had passed each other in the hallway of school, only exchanging a glance, no words. I had felt uneasy about his presence, which was somehow different than from other people. I was sure it had been a Tuesday, which I wrote down.

Tanuma glanced at the answer, not a sign whether it was correct. "What did you say when you first spoke to me?"

"Can you see them?" I wrote down. I smiled at the words, how could I forget them? Tanuma was the first person in this town to whom I had entrusted my secret.

Tanuma too smiled at the answer. "That's enough prove for me, it really is you. We should meet up with Taki, she's worried sick about you. Let's go, before it gets too dark to see anything."

I nodded in agreement, following Tanuma in the direction that lead out of the forest. After a few meters Tanuma slowed his steps. "Are you coming, Natsume?"

"I'm right behind you," I answered, it sounded stupid to answer out loud when he couldn't hear me.

"It's kind of weird not being able to see or hear you. I'm not even sure if you're still here."

Tanuma was right, I imagined that it must be an extremely strange feeling to know you're not actually alone, yet you can't see anyone near you. I felt myself hesitate before grabbing Tanuma's hand. Holding hands was something for children or couples on a date. We were neither a child or a couple, for us to be holding hands was just odd.

Tanuma seemed to feel the same as he looked a bit embarrassed. "At least this way I know you're beside me." He said grabbing my hand a bit tighter.

We reached the fields just outside of the forest and I immediately recognized the dark silhouette against the sunset standing in the middle of those fields. It was Taki drawing her circles hoping youkai would step inside of them, even though she know the danger it could bring. The figure of Taki looked the same as when I first met her.

"Tanuma?" Taki called upon seeing us approach her. Or rather, upon seeing Tanuma approach her.

"I found Natsume!" Tanuma called back, which caused Taki to race towards us.

"Really! Is he alright? Where is he?" From close up it was clear Taki has spend the whole day in the fields. Her clothes and hands were covered with dirt. She looked exhausted, yet her body seemed to possess a large amount of energy.

"He's alright, but exhausted from being chased by youkai. He's resting at my house, because it was close by." I was surprised Tanuma lied to her with such ease. "You should go home too, you don't want Natsume to worry about you, right?"

"I'll come with you to check on him!" Taki insisted, she wasn't about the be put off by Tanuma.

"He's sleeping. The moment we entered my house he fell asleep almost immediately. I don't think he will wake up soon, so it's best to just go home for now. You can come by tomorrow. Shall I walk you home?"

"Thanks, but no need. You can go back first. I need to erase these circles, before they cause trouble to youkai accidently stepping on them."

I grinned, Tanuma could be such a gentleman, offering a girl to bring her home even though it was still early evening. But truth was, I was glad Taki had turned the offer down. I knew I would feel like I was in the way of those two, even though I was invisible.

"Shall we help erasing them?" Tanuma offered.

I softly hit him in his ribs with my elbow to make him realize his mistake.

"We?" Taki was suspicious of this odd verbal mistake.

"I meant shall I help?" Tanuma corrected, he seemed to resist the urge to hit back.

"No, it's okay. Please look after Natsume, even though he's back I'm still worried about him."

"Okay, be careful. See you tomorrow!"

Taki waved as Tanuma turned around. I felt bad for leaving her alone, but it had been Tanuma's choice to lie to her.

"Why did you lie to her?" I asked as soon as we were out of hearing distance, I could have asked sooner but I kept forgetting people couldn't hear me.

Naturally Tanuma didn't answer. I took hold of his hand, reminding him I was still there.

"Sorry, you saw an ugly side of me." Tanuma almost whispered as soon as he felt my touch. I guessed lying hadn't been that easy for him after all. But I was actually glad to have seen this side of him, I felt like I knew a bit more about Tanuma.

"I didn't want to involve Taki and I assume it is the same for you. I can tell you care about her, probably even more than you realize yourself."

I thought about what he said. It was true. I cared about Taki a lot, but I cared about my other friends too, including Tanuma.

"If that youkai was able to turn you invisible, it is probably a pretty dangerous fellow. So, I didn't want to involve Taki," Tanuma continued. "I just hope she hasn't seen through my lies. I told Toukou practically the same thing while Taki was standing next to me."

I felt a strange sort of panic at the mention of Toukou's name. Toukou and Shigeru were probably worried sick by now, because I hadn't come home from school!

"What did you tell her!" I tugged at his hand rather hard hoping he kept on talking.

"Natsume, it's okay! I told Toukou you were staying over at my house. Taki and I noticed you weren't at school, so we thought you were sick. But when we visited your house Toukou told us you hadn't come home yet. I made up a lie on the spot about some school project that we needed to finish and that you would stay over at my house, but you were too busy to tell her yourself. Toukou even gave us a change of clothes, so everything is fine."

I resisted the urge to hug him. I was glad Tanuma was such a reliable friend, as soon as he learned I had disappeared, he understood the whole situation. Tanuma was one of the few persons that didn't need an explanation, they simply knew what had happened.

Tanuma sqeezed my hand. "Let's go to my house, I'll make you something to eat."

In response I clasped his hand tighter, hoping Tanuma would interpret it as thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope to see you next week for the last chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to have kept you waiting! The week passed so quickly, I didn't even have time to update this story!**

**Anyway enjoy the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Natsume Yuujinchou.**

* * *

><p>I sat opposite of Tanuma. The table between us was littered with papers with my handwriting and remains of breakfast. We spent all night coming up with a plan to undo the invisibility spell. In the end we had come to the conclusion that we had to catch that youkai, so we had to change our plan. Making conversation through paper was harder than I had thought as you didn't have the benefit of swift reaction.<p>

"So, let me repeat our plan," Tanuma read some papers while he was talking to me. "I will act as if you are visible while you will act as if everything is back to normal. The youkai will become curious about his invisibility spell, thus we will lure him out of his hiding place."

I nodded, aware that it was a habit. Tanuma crossed his arms as he seemed to think the plan over once again.

"It'll be pretty hard," he concluded.

"Why?" I immediately asked out loud. At the same time I wrote it down on one of the papers too.

"Because we can't hear or see each other. It's going to be difficult to synchronize our responses. We won't be able to make it look like a normal conversation."

I picked up the pen once again, I had to stop tossing that thing on the table. "Don't worry," I wrote. "I'll match my actions and answers with yours. It should work if I rely on my acting skills. Besides we are already pretty much in sync."

"Really? You think so?" Tanuma seemed surprised.

I wrote faster, my handwriting getting messier. "Most of the time you react to my questions or responses before I can even write them down. It's almost as if you can read my mind, but you seem to do it unconsciously though."

"Hmm, I never noticed. Anyway it is almost time to leave for school. We'll just have to see how our plan goes."

Tanuma grabbed his bag, holding the door open for me. A bit too late he closed it, I had long passed through the door.

"Don't worry, we can pull this off," I assured him. I knew Tanuma couldn't hear me, but it was better to get used to talking again. I had surprisingly quick adapted to keeping answers for myself.

"Let's do this!" Tanuma said almost at the same time. I had to hold back a chuckle, this was exactly what I had been talking about, we were on the same level.

As soon as I stepped outside I found myself scanning the street, thinking he should be somewhere near me. I had to remind myself to look disinterested, I had to act like I wasn't looking for him anymore. I had to act normal. But then again, how did I normally act? Would I have scanned the street for youkai? Most probably, I would. After years of being plagued by youkai it had become a habit.

"By the way Natsume, where is Ponta?" Tanuma suddenly asked beside me, successfully distracting me from my thoughts. I wanted to applaud him for making it look like we had continued our conversation from when we had been inside the house. Though I was a bit worried by his posture, he seemed unsure where he should focus his eyes, switching them all over the place.

"You mean Nyanko-sensei? He's probably off drinking again." I answered, deliberately shoving the gravel with my foot, so that Tanuma would know my exact location. It helped, Tanuma focused his eyes someplace above the gravel that had been moved. His focus was not perfect, but it was close enough.

"I see, some bodyguard he is, leaving you unguarded most of the time." Tanuma might have answered a bit too fast.

Tanuma kept his eyes focused on the same level as we took off in the direction of our school. I just had to match my pace with him. A long silence followed as Tanuma thought of the next topic. It would have been easier if we had thought up a script, but after staying awake most of the night, we didn't have enough time make or memorize it. We were both afraid of forgetting our lines and messing up, so we had agreed on Tanuma leading the conversation. At the same time I would try to avoid asking questions when responding to Tanuma. It seemed the safest solution after the script.

"You're good at history, right?" Tanuma broke the awkward silence.

I almost grinned as I remembered this question, Tanuma had asked it just a few days ago. "Yeah, it's one of the few subjects were I can score above 80 points. Why?" Repeating one of our previous conversation was a really smart move. I had to admit that I hadn't thought of it.

"Could you borrow me your notes after school? Our text book is written using very bad story telling. Whenever I'm reading, I can't seem to stay awake, because it's so boring. The notes you write are far more interesting."

"That's because youkai can tell me firsthand what happened, though they are sometimes exaggerating." My eye caught an unusual movement in the otherwise empty street. If my assumption was right it was that youkai, but I hadn't expected our plan would be this effective. Quickly I averted my eyes, I couldn't afford it to scare him away.

"That's nice, I wish I could hear those stories. They must be fascinating." From the corner of my eyes I saw the youkai slowly close in on us. I wondered why I hadn't noticed his strong dangerous presence when I first met him. I was almost sure Tanuma could feel it too, even though he didn't show it.

"It's interesting, but most of the time I end up discussing with the storyteller about the content of the text book. It seems textbooks are more often wrong than right, which causes youkai to start making fun of humans. I can't stand it when they do that." Casually I hit Tanuma on his shoulder, our warning sign we had agreed on. Hitting Tanuma at his shoulder felt awkward, but best friends do these sort of things, right?

"Maybe I should depend less on those text books," The look in Tanuma's eyes had become anxious. I had just proved what he had already suspected, the youkai was close. From the corner of my eyes I saw the youkai. He was waiting a few metres ahead of us, pointlessly trying to hide his big body behind a street light pole. I felt a strange sort of excitement, our plan had actually lured him out!

"I'll show you my notes later," I said analyzing the situation. I felt like dashing towards him, but I still remembered that gust of wind this youkai had left in his tracks. This youkai was fast. If I made one mistake it could cause him to run and I wouldn't be able to catch up. Most probably I wouldn't get a second chance at catching him either.

"So, will you lend me your notes?" Tanuma asked at almost the same time I told him he could use my notes. I cursed, we had spoken at the same time!

The youkai moved, he had seen through our scheme and was preparing to run again. I had no choice, I sprinted as if my life was at stake, which it technically was. I still don't know how I did it, but I managed to grab a small piece of the youkai's cloth. I felt a warm sort of heat spreading from my hand through my whole body, apparently it was enough to lift the spell! Somewhere behind me I could hear Tanuma gasp, I knew I was visible again.

"I caught you," I breathed.

I was surprised the youkai didn't attempt to run. "You win," he said, turning to face me. "Faking that conversation was really clever, you fooled me."

"Thanks," I answered, taking the compliment. "In return for wining this game, will you promise me something?"

The youkai considered it. "Alright," he said after a short silence.

"Will you promise to stop playing this game in the future? You're causing humans a lot of problems."

The youkai nodded, for some reason he seemed incredibly lonely.

"Instead I will play with you," I couldn't help myself. "I will ask my friends to join too, but please stop turning people or youkai invisible. It will be difficult to play if the participants cannot be seen, right?"

"Will you really play with me?" I could imagine a big smiling face behind that dangerous looking mask.

"Yes, just come and ask me anytime!" I smiled as I let go of the youkai's cloth.

"I will!" A gust of wind blew through the street. The youkai made a jump and his body was sort of swept away by the wind. His body drifted out of sight, riding on the wind. So that was how he could be so fast. Youkai kept amazing me.

"Bye! See you around!" I yelled as I waved after the wind. I hoped the wind was willing to carry my voice as well, so that my message would reach the youkai. I turned to face Tanuma. "Thanks for helping."

"Your kindness keeps baffling me, Natsume." Tanuma looked relieved to see that I was unhurt.

"What do you mean?" Without Tanuma I wouldn't have managed to undo the spell, wasn't a proper thank you was to be expected?

"That youkai. He made you invisible, yet you invite him for another game."

"He was just lonely, he didn't mean to harm me." I defended myself.

"I know, most youkai are just looking for attention," Tanuma grinned. "Anyway, let's go to school. If we run we might still make it in time. By the way, seriously let me copy your history notes." Tanuma called as he dashed past me.

"Okay, come to my house to pick it up!" I called back, easily catching up with him. Years of running from youkai had its advantages. Right before my feet something suddenly dropped down from the wall beside the path. Beside me Tanuma managed to dodge the round thing, but I couldn't avoid it. I stumbled, but immediately started laughing. I would never fail to recognize that round thing.

"That hurt Natsume!" The familiar drunk voice of Nyanko-sensei was yelling in my ear, but I kept laughing like a maniac.

"Natsume? Are you alright?" The worried voice of Tanuma asked from somewhere above. I bet he was worried I had hit my head or something. But I couldn't stop laughing, the fact that I was visible again felt much better than I could describe.

I took a deep breath to stop my laughing as I turned on my back. "I'm okay," I said as I stared up at the sky. I vowed I would never wish for invisibility, no matter how embarrassing the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I have kept you guys waiting for two weeks only to end it in such an easy way. My endings usually suck, so I'm sorry!<strong>

**Oh well, thank you for reading and if I didn't scare you away, please review! =)**


End file.
